Fifty Roses
by Semebay
Summary: Once upon a time, Alfred and Arthur were two college students that fell in love. Like many couples, they moved in together, got married, decided to start a family. Like many more, the relationship wasn't meant to last. Or maybe it was. Sometimes, you're just meant to be together.


They had met in Boston, and at the time no one could figure it out.

From their first sight of each other in the dark pub by the college to when they'd finally met at the harbor, it had been obvious they were interested. The low lighting in the pub hadn't been able to hide Arthur's glances towards the man at the bar, or Alfred's outright stare. There had been no more than that. Their separate groups had left for different parties, and they hadn't been given a chance to meet.

They were students at the same university, but Arthur was into politics, while Alfred concentrated on physics. They'd seen each other only once on campus, when Arthur had been running to the library. They had passed, but Alfred had been late for chemistry. Neither could stop, and that had been the last time they'd seen each other.

At least, until they had run into each other while walking along the harbor.

No one would say it was romantic. Few people were there when they had finally met face-to-face, but those that saw them talking later admitted that the two were surprisingly comfortable with each other, before either had said a word. Alfred, forward as he usually was, slung an arm around Arthur's shoulder and pulled him into conversation. Neither swooned, and there were no hearts floating suspiciously in the air around them (Arthur didn't even have enough decency to smile), but it was obvious there was something there that no one else could see.

It was a surprise when they had left the harbor, and no one saw them again until Alfred appeared in the food cafeteria the following day. Alfred talked about coffee and donuts at some old café that Arthur had taken him to (he made sure to tell them about how Arthur had scolded him for his choice in food, and had gotten himself tea and a scone).

Then Alfred said they would meet again, and their next meeting would most likely be some sort of study date with math and science. Arthur, though he wasn't at all interested in the sciences, had requirements to fulfill because of his attendance in the liberal arts section of the college. Alfred, intent on majoring in physics, was more than happy to help.

So they did meet, and surprisingly their study date was at a local McDonald's that Arthur insisted time and time again he hated. Apparently the fish sandwich wasn't as bad as he originally said it was; they ended up staying in there for three hours while they did work and studied, and then left together with more food to eat while they walked through the streets and found their way to a park hidden within the confines of Boston's streets. Neither said what had happened there, but it probably had nothing to do with studying. The following week, when one of Alfred's friends saw the two of them talking outside the library, he saw only a relaxed smile on Alfred's face that made Arthur's cheeks brighten slightly with color.

It was from that point on that things changed rather drastically. It became unheard of to see one without the other when neither had classes or other obligations, and Arthur could often be found in the lounge on Alfred's floor in the dormitory, sitting and reading a book or doing his homework while Alfred pressed himself as closely as possible. Sometimes they would move to Arthur's dorm and the same situation would arise, except that Arthur's single room (one of the many benefits of being an international student) would often be utilized for whatever it was they did.

Some people joked about what was happening behind the closed doors. Some insisted that Alfred was probably just a cuddler, considering how touchy he was around Arthur, while others said that every horny college student wanted sex and Alfred was no exception.

It wasn't as though their curiosity would ever be satisfied. Alfred was surprisingly tight-lipped when it came to Arthur, most likely because Arthur had managed to threaten him into keeping quiet.

It took a month for the doubt and confusion around the relationship to give way to acceptance. The jokes became games to make Alfred nervous and to rile Arthur up to get a reaction. There were friends that left them because of disapproval for their relationship, and though Alfred would become depressed and put out by those losses, Arthur had a way of turning Alfred back into his old cheerful self. It mystified and amused their friends, how the man with the usually chilly demeanor could cheer someone up that had seemed to fall so low. Arthur had always been known to hole himself up in the library or his room, but the addition of Alfred had certainly changed a lot.

With the time they spent together, it wasn't a surprise when Arthur moved into a Boston apartment and invited Alfred to join him. Alfred was more than happy to get away from campus food (though according to him, cooking was lost on Arthur), and moved in without any hesitation. Their life was more private then, something that obviously made Arthur happier. He had never enjoyed the public displays of affection that Alfred couldn't stop pulling him into, and their move into the same apartment kept almost everything behind closed doors.

Arthur was also becoming busier, so he appeared only in class, the library, or when he was walking to grab a bite to eat or go home.

Alfred told his friends that final projects were coming up, and Arthur was worrying. He was trying to finish projects and theses, and to the surprise of many, he had been looking into changing his visa so that he could extend his stay in the States.

Even more surprising was the information that Alfred let slip when he was out drinking with friends, information that had stunned many and made others wonder exactly how serious the relationship was becoming: Arthur was looking into applying for dual citizenship.

Arthur was not only changing the expiration date for his visa, but planning on extending his stay in the States indefinitely. It was something that no one had foreseen happening, as Arthur had always expressed his interest in returning to England. He had planned to leave after he graduated, but finals passed and he remained in the States, still in that apartment with Alfred and pushing aside his wishes to return overseas.

While Alfred continued his education, Arthur began his search for work. He managed to get a job with a small newspaper, and Alfred had said he was quite happy. Arthur remained there for just over two years, giving Alfred time to graduate and complete a year of research.

Then they packed up and moved south together, and no one heard from them until the day the pictures started arriving in the mail.

* * *

"Arthur, get in the picture."

Arthur grumbled something under his breath and glared at the small switch in his right hand. It was attached to a cord that ran back to the camera set up on a tripod by the stairs, and Arthur could only think of how disgustingly clichéd the whole picture ordeal was.

It had been all Alfred's idea. He had found the tripod at some garage sale and had brought it back to the house, all smiles and sly words.

Coercion: Alfred was a master of the art. Arthur hadn't really considered pictures when the papers were signed and they had started painting the extra bedroom upstairs. In the months leading up to the adoption, he had been more concerned with removing the old carpet and fitting all the outlets with plastic childproof plug before he'd started using his days off to paint the walls in blues and reds. When Alfred had brought home the tripod and tried it out with their camera, Arthur had waved it off in favor of finishing a unicorn on the wall. He hadn't expected the camera to reappear later that month, and had no idea how Alfred had managed to get him to sit in the window seat in his favorite sweater, holding the remote in his right hand while he gave his left hand to the infant Alfred was holding ever so carefully on his knee.

Their son was, simply put, adorable. He grasped Arthur's left hand with his fingers (no longer than pins), and blinked at the camera. His eyes were a light blue, though Arthur wasn't sure if they would remain that way. He had heard of eye colors (and hair colors) darkening with age. He hoped it was true, at least for his hair. It was wispy and thin, and looked almost white when they took him in the light.

Arthur sighed and shifted his hand so that he could rub one finger against their son's mouth, and he was met with a look of shock and confusion.

Alfred shifted his hands where they supported Peter's back and neck, and he pulled him farther up his leg so that he was closer, and so that Alfred could hold him in place with one arm against his stomach. He reached over to Arthur with his other arm.

"Eight seconds," Arthur told him after he clicked the button.

"Awesome," Alfred said, and he yanked Arthur closer. The camera clicked before Arthur could protest, and they had their first family portrait.

* * *

"Don't chew on that."

Peter looked up from the book he had found on the floor, and his blue eyes widened when Arthur picked him up and removed the book from his hands. Arthur held him carefully and walked back to the couch, pausing only to grab the bottle he had left on the stand by the hall. He let himself fall back onto the couch while Peter reached out with flailing arms for the bottle, and then Peter caught it. He wrapped his lips around the nipple and raised the bottom of the bottle above his head to drink.

Arthur yawned while Peter drank, the bottle squeaking from Peter's excited sucking. Thursdays had always been slow days at his office, days that his boss had finally decided were essentially useless. It was nice being home more with Peter. It cost less on babysitting, and Peter got to spend more time with his Dad while Daddy Alfred was still at work.

Peter obviously loved having Arthur at home. Arthur seemed to know exactly what he wanted, from bottles to having his fingers played with, and would eagerly join him on the floor and watch him try to roll over onto his stomach. Alfred did the same when he was home, but Peter very obviously showed a preference for Arthur. Alfred laughed whenever he held Peter, for Peterwould search over his shoulder for Arthur's whereabouts. The search would only end if he were given to Arthur, or if he saw Arthur leave the house. Then he would contentedly babble at Arthur or settle in Alfred's arms and flex his fingers in a sign that he was hungry.

Arthur watched the last of the formula drain into Peter's mouth, and then as Peter pulled it from his mouth with a pop. Peter stared at the bottle for a minute before he let it drop on the floor, where it rolled under the couch.

"That was completely unnecessary," Arthur muttered when he turned Peter so that the infant's chin rested on his shoulder (covered with a cloth). He patted his back lightly until he heard the small release of air, and then he carefully cradled Peter in his arms.

Peter was just getting to sleep when Alfred walked in through the front door and dropped his bag by the kitchen. Arthur glared but Alfred ignored the look. He toed off his shoes and walked across the room to the couch, leaning down to give Peter a kiss on the forehead.

Peter shifted slightly, grunting and turning his head towards Arthur while Arthur glared at Alfred.

"He loves his mommy," Alfred observed with a grin, and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Don't do that."

"But you'd be a cute mommy," Alfred protested, and Peter yawned. His eyes shut and Arthur rubbed his cheek with a finger. It was soft and smooth, and Arthur bent his head awkwardly to kiss it.

"Cut that out," Arthur whispered and frowned at Alfred. Then he carefully stood and moved to the stairs. Alfred followed behind him as they walked up, going into the smaller bedroom and carefully placing Peter in the crib.

"He's probably gonna wake up soon," Alfred said when he touched the mobile of unicorns and fairies above Peter's crib (chosen by Arthur, who insisted that Peter had a right to dream about whatever he wanted and imagine magic). "Want to, uh …?"

Arthur shrugged. "That's fine." He walked to one of the doors in the room and turned the knob to make sure it was still locked. While he tested it, Alfred walked back out of the room and snickered.

"You know, when he's older, he's gonna be the coolest kid in town. His own bathroom and all."

"Oh, belt up," Arthur groaned when he left Peter's room, the baby monitor on and the door left open. Alfred had already shed his sweater and crawled into bed, though he had left on his jeans.

"If you have grass stains on those _again_, I'm probably going to beat you," Arthur threatened as he crawled in beside Alfred. Alfred simply laughed when Arthur collapsed under the sheets, and he pulled the blankets up higher before he clicked off the light by the bed. The shades were pulled to block out the afternoon sun, and Arthur let his head fall on the pillow so that he could get some rest before Peter was up and demanding more food or a diaper change.

Arthur moved closer before Alfred fell completely asleep, and he draped his arm over Alfred's side.

* * *

Peter hadn't changed much by the time he was four, except that he had become taller, his hair had grown into a shade of blond that resembled Arthur's own, and his blue eyes had darkened. He had begun talking when he had turned a year old, babbling at Arthur and Alfred when he wanted something. It had been confusing until he had figured out how to point or say simple words, and finally identified Alfred and Arthur as Daddy and Dada, respectively.

Arthur enjoyed the games Alfred played with Peter. He liked sitting on the old couch and watching while Alfred and Peter rolled around the floor, knocking over stacks of blocks or building large play mat puzzles. Alfred always pulled Peter into broken conversation. The conversation was good for Peter, though more often it revolved around Arthur instead of Peter's favorite colors or the sounds that ducks made.

It was far too common to hear Alfred ask Peter if he loved Dada, and if he liked Dada's cooking. Peter was always eager to say he loved Dada and his food, and Alfred always laughed at that. Arthur had long ago made sure that Alfred didn't speak ill of his cooking while around Peter. Arthur still had to feed him, and he didn't need Alfred to make him think his food was terrible so that Peter would refuse everything he tried to give him.

Alfred stayed silent about Arthur's cooking, but he had managed to get Arthur to promise only to give Peter sandwiches and snacks when Alfred wasn't home. When he was home he'd make meals for all of them, and when Alfred was the only one home, he'd feed Peter snacks like goldfish or slices of bologna. Peter was a messy eater (much like Alfred), and Alfred was all for playing with his food. Peter was given the chance to be messier with Alfred and neater with Arthur, though both gave him attention that was probably equal in intensity.

Of course, when all three were together, they all played together or watched movies. It wasn't rare for Arthur to have Peter in his arms while Alfred lay in his lap as they watched movies together. Peter would watch movies like _Lady and the Tramp_ and _101 Dalmatians_ with rapt attention while he squeezed his stuffed collie, and found great pleasure in kissing Arthur's cheeks (and Alfred's when he pestered Peter for long enough). Arthur would laugh at the tiny lips on his cheek, and he would return Peter's kiss with a peck on the forehead. Then Alfred would beg Arthur for a kiss as well, and Arthur would give it to him.

Saying that having Peter around was easy would be a lie. He was a temperamental child at times, and would throw toys when he had a fit. But he would also cling to Arthur's pant leg when Arthur made sandwiches, or climb into Alfred's lap to show him what he'd drawn a picture of.

Life was difficult, but it was worth it.

* * *

That was why no one expected the divorce when Peter had just turned six, or the following settlements and custody hearings. Friends and students alike were shocked by the news that Alfred and Arthur weren't going to be together anymore. There had been no warning, no clues, not even a change in attitude that could have indicated something was wrong. The official documents only said that there were irreconcilable differences.

Six months after the split, six months of Arthur reassuring Peter that everything was all right and that he still had his Dada's love, Arthur moved back to England.

Peter stayed with Alfred in Virginia for the school year. The court papers said that he would spend his summers and alternate Christmases with Arthur in England. Ludwig, a work friend and the man Peter came to know as his uncle, would travel with Peter between the States and England.

Peter got more attention from each parent. If it was possible, Arthur doted on him even more than he had before.

Arthur and Alfred rarely spoke after that except to set up flights and make sure that Peter was fine (though usually Peter was the one to say that he was fine, and having fun). However, they didn't see each other again, and each stayed in his own country.

For whatever reason, they felt it was for the best.


End file.
